We Didn't Start the Fire:An Axel Fic
by Emi Hikari
Summary: The first of third parts...I feel it needs no explanation other than it's the beginning of something amazing.
1. Intro, Chapter 1: Number XIV

Intro

Memo: Heeeeello! This is, obviously, my Axel fan fic. Here's some info about the story, mmkay? Starting now! (PS: I love ellipses...XP) Oh, one more thing--I will be starting a vlog this summer/fall about writing and other things...anyway, if you have any, and I mean ANY, questions about anything I've written or will be writing, I will answer it if you send it to me!! The only kind of question I won't answer will be one like "So how does (insert this story name here) end?" Mmkay? :)

Main Character: Nexus

Age: Nineteen

Likes and Dislikes: Likes sarcasm, competition, her gun, and people who like HER. Dislikes being called by her other name, traitors, liars, people who make fun of her hair, people who make fun of her for being short, and people who make fun of her period.

Hair: Black, pink-streaked with side bangs

Eyes: Blueish-green

Quick Summary: Nexus is a loyal person at heart, but also is a master con artist. Although she often times isn't quick to trust, friendship is something she truly treasures.

Secondary character: Sune

Age: ??

Likes and Dislikes: ??

Hair: ??

Eyes: ??

Quick Summary: Not much is known about Sune, except there is supposed to be some connection between her and Nexus. She was supposed to have died tragically, but this information has not yet been verified.

And, the Obvious: Axel

Age: ?? but appears to be in early twenties

Likes and Dislikes: ??

Hair: Scarlet

Eyes: Bright Green

Quick Summary: Axel is the eighth member of the Organization. Known for his cunning, Axel and a few other members of the Organization were sent to oversee a place called Castle Oblivion. It is there that Nexus and Axel will finally meet.

Waking up to see the birds fly over my head...such loneliness...waves of sorrow passing by like the ticks of a clock...time is eternity..and yet it moved quickly while I watched those events unfold...my other me vanishing and me becoming _me_...

Fear...excitement...trust...loyalty...memories...betrayal...revenge...and a vision...a vision of friendship, struggles, and love...falling down...into this vision...where in turn, it will become...reality... To know it is my turn...I cannot fail...I only get one chance in this reality...in this place...in this me...

It is here...I awaken.

Chapter 1: Number XIV

Memo: Well, here is the first chapter of ten. The actual beginning part of Axel and Nexus's story is shorter than the second, so if you're saying,"Only ten chapters from the chick who had NLB be 70 chaps?!" be patient. But it still won't be _that _long. It goes...10, 30, 20. :D Anou...I think that's all I have to say. Got it memorized? GO!

Nexus's PoV

"Welcome to the Organization, Nexus," Xemnas said, shaking my hand. I smirked, released his hand, and bowed my head. I knew this would be ultimately too easy. Posing as a Nobody and taking over the Organization from the inside out? Too easy. I reminded myself to talk to DiZ about his planning.

"Thank you sir. It's an honor," I replied. Xemnas nodded and disappeared, leaving me alone in Castle Oblivion.

What a sap.

"Boo," a voice said in my ear. I jumped a little and turned to see a hooded figure standing behind me. He was extremely skinny. He smirked and removed his hood. The first thing I noticed were his narrow but piercing green eyes, paired with equally bright scarlet hair. Two teardrops were painted under his eyes. A slightly pointed nose and a cocky smirk completed his look.

"Hm, I thought clowns were supposed to be funny," I said, raising an eyebrow. "How strange."

"Cute. Who are _you_ supposed to be, a former rock band artist?" he retorted.

"No. I'm the new Organization member. My name is Nexus."

"The new Organization member. Well. Aren't _we_ special. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Sure thing." I rocked back and forth on my heels, trying to look innocent. "Know where I could get a tour?"

Axel sighed. "You aren't afraid to say what you want, huh?"

"Nope." I smiled brightly, causing Axel to roll his eyes.

"Well, let's get started." He opened a portal and I followed him in. I knew that this would be a problem. Since I wasn't a Nobody, I couldn't simply open up a portal. This would definitely be a problem. Maybe the only problem, however. If this Axel guy was stupid enough to believe me, and if Xemnas was stupid enough to even let me _in_, the Organization would be destroyed in no time.

We ended up in a small room. A little blonde haired girl was sitting in a chair, intently drawing. Another hooded person was standing there.

"Axel, there you are," the person said. It was definitely a female. She removed her hood to reveal strangely styled blonde hair and big blue eyes. She might've been pretty had her facial expression not been so harsh. "Hey, who's the tagalong?"

"My name is Nexus. I am the newest member of the Organization," I said, bowing my head again.

"Well, Nexus, I'm Larxene." She then smirked. "Nice hair."

"I could say the same to you," I replied, smirking back. I liked my hair. It was black with side bangs covering my right eye. I had added pink streaks for the heck of it. People said that it showed off my blue-green eyes. Not that people really _cared_ about _me_...

"She has you there, Larxene," Axel said, laughing. "So, this is obviously Larxene."

"Who's the kid?" I asked, walking over to the little girl.

"Her name is Namine," Larxene replied.

"Ohhh, so this is Namine...I heard about her, y'know?"

I turned to see Axel smirking at me. "You want your tour or not?"

"Yes, but it isn't a real tour unless you do some sightseeing, am I right?"

Axel huffed and opened another portal. I followed him in.

"Why don't you just open up your own?"

"Uh, hello? What part of 'I'm new' did you not understand, Axel? Do you WANT me to get lost and blame it on you?" I snapped. "Besides, I'm lazy."

"Oh, really."

I bit my bottom lip, trying to look casual. Did he already suspect me?

"Well, this is the basement. Not a lot to it, except for the people down here," Axel said, waving his arms.

"Even then, there's not much," I whispered, looking around.

"I would take that back now if I were you," a voice suddenly barked. I jumped and saw a silver haired man standing behind me. Why was everyone scaring me from behind?!

"Oh, hey there. I'm Nexus."

"Zexion. Welcome, newbie."

"Heyyy, only I can call people newbies, Zexy," Axel whined.

"Too late. Why don't you go find Vexen? She could stand to meet him."

"Nah, think I'll pass. She'll get enough of him later on."

Zexion muttered something under his breath and disappeared.

"See ya, Zexy," I said, giggling.

"Shut up, Nexy," Axel replied, chuckling. I gasped, then crossed my arms and pouted.

"You suck. I can't do that to you."

"Exactly, Nexy."

"SHUT UP!"

I summoned my keyblade to my side. It was a deep green on the hilt, a lighter green (not like lime, more like seafoam green) on the rest of the handle. The blade itself was copper with silver swirled into it. The charm was a teardrop shape. Axel gasped.

"So you're like...never mind," he murmured.

"Who?" I asked, lowering my keyblade. "Who am I like?"

"It's no one...well, there's another." Axel turned his back to me, smirking. "I'm sure you know of Sora, correct?"

"Yes, I have heard of him. Haven't met him yet, though."

"Well, he is a-"

"I am well aware that he wields the keyblade, Axel. What kind of dumb ass do you take me for?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure how to answer that, Nexus. Not yet."

I huffed a sigh as my keyblade disappeared. "So this Sora kid, he's going to be Marluxia's little puppet, am I right?"

"It looks that way."

"Well, that's stupid. _You_ could use Namine's powers for something more useful and-"

Axel grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up in his face.

"TRUST ME, NEXUS, I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT IT!" he shouted. He then released me and I snorted.

"Thought about taking the Organization for your own?"

"Yes and no, but not for power." He turned his back to me again. "I'm different."

"Well, you have yet to show me that, Axel. You seem the same as them all."

"It's still your first day, Nexy. Don't push it."

Axel opened another portal, shoved me inside, and muttered, "Tour's over. This is what happens when you piss me off."

I opened my mouth in protest, then closed it. "Jerk," I murmured, walking away.

I slowed my pace to a stop a few minutes later. Oh, I remembered Ienzo...he used to be my best friend. I knew them all: Even, Braig, Dilan, Ienzo, Elaeus, even Xehanort. They used to be my friends, and then they betrayed Ansem the Wise. They ruined all of that...

I shook my head quickly, erasing the thoughts from my mind. That was the past. I would have to forget it, or at least push it aside. It would be hard, but I had to. Things couldn't ever go back to the way they were. And I knew it.

*~*~*

Zexion paced around the basement, thinking. He was thinking about a lot of things; he always was. For example, why there was another scent like the superior's? And what about this new member, Nexus? Why did she seem so familiar? He didn't remember meeting her, but...there could've been the off chance they had met before. Unlikely, but still somehow possible.

The person Zexion thought Nexus reminded him of was a girl named Sune. She was his former best friend, back when he was known as Ienzo. But Sune disappeared along with Ansem...So it couldn't be her. Unless she had become a Nobody herself... That would be sad. Sune was very loyal to Ansem; she wouldn't give up...she wasn't like Ienzo.


	2. Chapter 2: You May No Longer Be You

Chapter 2: You May No Longer Be You

Memo: So, how do you like it? Doesn't it fill you with the unknown? Hmm... Also...I feel like this series needs music with it...so here's this to fit the mood (double you-double you-double you dot youtube dot com/watch?v=6gUFCHjJJeY) ...Eh, enough chat, read...

Nexus's PoV

I was sitting in one of the castle's many hallways, twiddling my thumbs. I was waiting to talk to Sora. He needed some serious guidance. I thought about asking Axel where I could find him, but that would arise suspicion, which was _not_ what I needed. Suddenly I heard voices.

"Well, Sora? Did you enjoy meeting your memories?" a voice asked.

"It was good to see everyone again. But why show me an illusion? What do you want from me?" Sora replied. I jumped up. Well, this would be easy. I pulled my hood up over my head and ran down to the next hallway, slowing my pace as I got closer.

"That depends on what you have to give."

I spotted Sora and one of the Organization members preparing to fight. I stepped forward just as Axel appeared.

"Boo," he said, grinning. He didn't notice me right away, thankfully.

"What do you want?" the unknown asked.

"I got bored, what with you hogging the hero," Axel replied. "That probably goes for you, too, huh, Nexy?"

I smirked and removed my hood. "How'd you know?" Was I really that obvious? How could he already tell...?

"Call it a hunch."

"You hardly know me," I huffed, crossing my arms. Suddenly the unknown thrusted cards at Axel.

"Perhaps YOU'D like to test him."

"Perhaps I would," Axel said. The unknown vanished. Who was that? "Looks like it's my show now, Keyblade master. My name is Axel. Commit it to memory."

"Uh...sure," Sora said, looking confused.

"I'm Nexus," I said. "Ignore Axel."

"Uh...okay..."

"Now, come now, Sora. Are you really going to listen to HER?"

"...No...?" I sighed. He was worse than Even! Axel, I mean...

"Good, you learn quick. So, Sora, now that we're on a first-name basis..." Axel summoned two burning chakrams to his side. So. He was a pyro. "...Don't go dying on me!"

Sora growled and summoned his keyblade.

"Not so fast, hot stuff," I said, pulling out a hand gun. I shot one of Axel's chakrams out of his hand. He gasped in alarm, although the bullet didn't even come close to his hand. I'm skilled, what can I say?

"Hey!" he shouted, glaring at me.

"Don't do anything stupid. I want him after you're done. After all, I was here first."

"...Fine."

"Proceed," I commanded, pocketing my gun.

After Fighting Axel...

Sora's PoV

I looked down at the cards that appeared in my hand.

"More cards?" Goofy asked.

"Hmm...They look kind of like the card that made Traverse Town," Jiminy said, taking a closer look.

"Then we need these to go on..." I murmured.

"Correct," said a voice. Axel suddenly reappeared. How could he do that?

"Axel!" Donald shouted.

"After an introduction like that, you don't think I'd just give up the ghost?" he said, smirking.

"I wanted you to," came another voice. Nexus walked out of the shadows, glaring at Axel.

"Hold your stallions, I'm almost done."

"So you were just testing our strength," I said, crossing my arms.

"Congratulations, Sora. You passed! You're ready to take on Castle Oblivion. Follow your memories. Trust what you remember, seek what you forget...and you will find someone very special."

"You mean Riku and the king?" Goofy asked, smiling.

"Well, I don't know. You'll just have to give some more thought to who's most important to you. Our most precious memories lie deep in our hearts, out of reach. But you can find yours, Sora."

I jumped. "Where? How?"

"The light within the darkness. You've lost sight of it, Sora. You've forgotten forgetting."

"Light? I don't understand..." I murmured, thinking hard.

"Would you like a hint?" Axel asked, offering his hand.

"Well, Sora?" Goofy added. I shook my head, smirking.

"No, I want to figure it out for myself. And if you get in my way-"

"He won't!" Donald shouted, jumping up and down. "We won't let him!"

Axel smirked and crossed his arms. "That's my kind of answer. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade master. But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be you." My eyes widened a little. What could he mean by that? But before I could say anything, Axel disappeared.

"So, Sora, what do you think so far?" Nexus asked me.

Nexus's PoV

"...What did he mean?" Sora asked, looking confused.

"Oh, ignore Axel," I said, waving my hand nonchalantly. "Sora, do you remember who you're looking for?"

"Of course! Riku and the king! They were behind the door of Darkness."

"Right. And who else is your friend? Who is waiting for you at home?"

"Kairi! Why? Why are you asking me all of this?"

"...You'll be fine," I murmured, crossing my arms. "You ARE the Keyblade master after all, right?"

"Uh, right!" Sora smiled proudly, swinging around his keyblade and placing it on his shoulder.

"Well, I'd better go. Axel will get suspicious." I started to turn around.

"Wait."

I looked over my shoulder at Sora.

"...You're not like Axel and that other guy, are you?" he asked.

I grinned and walked away. Maybe he'd be okay. If he could figure out that...

Or maybe I was too obvious. Maybe Axel already suspected me. Maybe he was telling the other Organization members about me! Maybe they had already figured me out and were just waiting for me to crack!!

...Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

*~*~*

Axel stood in a room by himself, thinking events over. Sora was pretty dumb. He seemed to think he'd be fine. Well, he had another thing coming. Namine would soon cause his memories to block out Kairi almost completely, and Namine would replace her. Then Marluxia and Larxene would try to take over the Organization...And then he'd make his move.

The only thing that could possibly flaw this plan was Nexus. She was strange. She never used portals, and she seemed anxious to talk to Sora and his companions. Was she on to Axel? Or was she just weird? Or both? It was strange, almost like Nexus wasn't a Nobody...!

Nexus's PoV

I knew something now. Axel had a grand scheme in this whole thing. He wasn't working for the Organization. Only for himself. This was good. He could be the key to destroying the Organization, or at least the ones in Castle Oblivion. With his help and a little manipulation, I could easily pick them all apart. It was already beginning. I could tell by the way the other members responded to Axel sometimes, and how he acted around them. He had a plan, and I wanted in. It could be the plan that would work for me, too.


	3. Chapter 3: The Grand Scheme of Things

Chapter 3: The Grand Scheme of Things (link: double you double you double you dot youtube dot com /watch?v=eoBmUi6VcUY)

Memo: This chapter was fun to write. I love being in on something. ^_^ I hate being left out. *pouts* Also, a note that I will be posting less often due to a really busy schedule...sorry. I will do the best I can.

Nexus's PoV

I found Axel a little later on. He was leaning against a wall, eyes closed. Was he asleep? I couldn't tell.

"Axel?" I said quietly. I got no response. He was actually asleep. I smirked. This could be easier than I expected.

I slowly pulled out my gun and placed it in front of his forehead.

"AXEL!" I shouted. His eyes shot open, then rested on my gun. He chuckled.

"Nice try, but you can't kill me," he said, smirking.

"No, maybe not. But right now, I don't want to."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you want?"

"I want in."

"In?"

"Don't play dumb with me." I lowered the gun a little so that it was even with his bright green eyes. "I want in on your little scheme."

"Haha, nice try, Nexy. But you don't know the story."

"Try me. I've been through enough stories myself. Stuff that'll make your mind blow." I smirked as I waved my gun around a little. He wouldn't ever understand that stuff. It was worse than being a Nobody. "Literally, if you don't feel like cooperating."

"Is that so?" Axel snorted. "Well, too bad. You were right; I am working for myself. And, in other words, BY MYSELF. I don't need your help. And I don't want your help."

"Really? That's too bad." I lowered my gun to his gut. "Because this will make an _excellent_ story for _Marluxia_, don't you think?"

Axel gulped.

"Thought so. Now, if you really don't trust me, I'll gladly tell you three things about me that'll make you want to trust me. Got it?"

"Hmph. Fine. Start talking."

"Nope, first you have to agree." I pocketed my gun and held out my gloved hand. "Agree to be partners. I won't tell a soul if you won't."

"..." Axel hesitated, then shook my hand. "Agreed. Now tell me your things or whatever."

"Okay, well first, I'm new. So no one'll suspect I already got involved with a scheme to overthrow this gang." Axel nodded. "Two, I'm the only other girl besides Larxene. In other words, I can act totally innocent with ease."

"Prove it."

"Hit me. Punch me, do _something_."

Axel lifted his other hand and smacked me pretty hard. I smirked and smacked him back. "HEY! What was that for?"

"But, Axel," I said, putting on my best pouty/innocent angel face, "you hit me first."

"Only because you told me to!" I couldn't believe how easily he became flustered at this. His face was turning redder and redder with frustration.

"But you didn't have to listen to me." I smiled innocently, widening my eyes with sincerity.

"...Dmx, that's good," Axel said, laughing. He shook my hand harder. "Your third?"

"I'm not a Nobody," I said proudly. Axel yelped and stepped away fast, wiping his hand on his robe.

"What?!"

"I'm not a Nobody."

"So you're just a regular person?"

"Nope."

"A Heartless?"

"Nope."

"...What's left?!"

I giggled and shrugged. "It's a hard concept. It would take a lot of time to explain. But trust me, okay? It's nothing bad. Not yet, at least. Provoke me and you'll find out." I winked.

"...Fine. Okay, so lemme get this straight. You're not a Nobody, a Heartless, or a normal person. What else is there left to be?"

"I'm one of a kind."

*~*~*

Axel looked at the young girl standing before him. So Nexus wasn't a Nobody after all. Figures. She'd had to have been pretty convincing to get past everyone. She smiled, then cocked her head innocently.

"So?"

"Huh?" Axel said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So...? What's next?"

"I...dunno..."

"Hmph." Nexus crossed her arms and turned around. She started walking away, then said, "By the way, Larxene is probably still looking for you."

"Wait!"

"Hm?" Nexus turned around.

"Is that why you never use portals?"

"Yup."

"Hmm..." Axel sighed, pulling his hood over his head. "Okay, let's go. Are you coming?"

"Sure." Nexus followed Axel through the portal, smirking. She thought it might be nice now that Axel knew. It was more of a safety thing, though. And now she would finally have a key to destroying the Organization.

*But,* Nexus thought, *Ansem didn't say to destroy the people in the Organization. He said just to destroy it. So if there's any way I can keep my friends around, it's worth a shot.* Then Nexus realized that Axel was her ONLY friend so far.

Axel felt the same, as though truly Nexus was the only one he could trust at all. He knew that Larxene and Marluxia were planning something, but he didn't know what yet. Having Nexus on his side might make things easier on him. Plus, he would have her to talk to about things, and he wouldn't have to make decisions on his own, and there'd always be someone to shift the blame on in case things didn't turn out as planned.

"Larxene," Nexus said, nodding a hello. She returned the gesture, then noticed Axel.

"Axel..." She shifted her gaze to look at Nexus. "...Nexus, you mind leaving the scene for a sec?"

"Only if I can talk to Namine," she said, grinning. "She looks lonely."

"Oh, fine."

Nexus clapped her hands excitedly and walked over to Namine; Larxene finished her sentence.

"Axel, why did you interrupt the battle like that?" she asked.

"Felt like it. The kid needed testing, and I figured he needed some new meat," Axel replied, crossing his arms and smirking. "Got it memorized?"

"..." Larxene huffed a sigh. "You shouldn't do that anymore..."

Nexus's PoV

"Hello, Namine," I whispered, kneeling in front of the young witch. I knew she knew me. She had seen me around.

"Hello, Nexus," she whispered back, barely lifting her eyes to meet mine.

"I wanted to talk with you."

"So, continue. No one is stopping you."

"Namine, please try not to have an attitude with me. I'm not like them in many, many ways."

"I'm sorry. It's just..." Namine lowered her head. "...I hate this. Hurting them both like this. It...feels good in a way, but I don't want to live a lie. Not anymore."

"Namine, what I wanted to tell you is to just..." I lifted her chin with my index finger. "...Hang in there. This'll all be over soon. I promise. I'm making sure of it."

"...Really?"

"Namine, when this is over, I will make sure you are safe. Got it? For now just keep quiet and do what you're told, but if it comes down to listening to me and Axel or Larxene and Marluxia..."

"I'm listening to you...and Axel," she said, smiling a little.

"That's good, good, good. Exactly what I wanted to hear." I stood up. "I'm going to get some rest. Take care, okay?"

Namine nodded slowly, then lowered her head. I smirked. Oh yes, this would be over soon enough, now with Axel on my side.

"Done socializing?" Axel asked, a matching smirk on his face. I nodded and raised an eyebrow. What did Larxene want with him anyway?

"Now it's your turn," I said, wanting answers. "Come on, let's go."

"Huh?"

I shot him a look, and Axel obediently opened a portal. On my tiptoes, I shoved him through it, following right behind him.

"What are you up to?" he asked me as soon as we were alone.

"I should be the one asking that, Axel," I huffed. "What did Larxene want, and is she in this, too?"

"Nothing important, and no. Got it memorized?"

"Is it really just you and me?"

"Sure is. The Superior, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Demyx-although he's a chicken-wuss, Luxord...they're all in this scheme for Kingdom Hearts. Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus, they're all down in the basement most of the time and after Riku. But I wouldn't be surprised if that involved Kingdom Hearts as well. Larxene and Marluxia are planning on taking the Organization for their own. They're against everyone, I swear. You and me, we're on our own. Got it memorized?"

"......Wait. You're forgetting someone. That's only 12. I don't count, remember?"

"...I didn't forget anyone. More like...someone forgot me."

"Axel......so it's this 13th person we're concerned about, am I right?"

"That would be correct."

"What is this person's name, pray tell?"

"His name is Roxas."

"Roxas...?"

"Sora's Nobody."

I felt the color drain from my face. This couldn't be good. Not at all.

"Can I ask you something?" Axel asked.

"Sure."

"Why does your name have an x in it, even though you're not a Nobody?"

"Excuse me, but Xemnas-or should I say Xehanort-got the x idea from me."

"What are you TALKING about?"

"It was ME! I had the x in my name, put in when I was a little girl."

"Then what's your real name?"

"My real name..." I pondered how to answer this question. There was no right answer. Both sides of me, either side, were one in the same. "...My names are Nexus and Sune." That was the most accurate answer I could give.

"Sune, huh?"

"Call me, Nexus, please."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not Sune, not now."

"...?" Axel squinted at me, but I shook my head quickly, blinking back tears. It was a long, painful, save-the-drama-for-your-mama type of story. And at that point, I didn't feel like playing show and tell.

"It's nothing, nothing at all. Just forget it, and call me Nexus, 'got it memorized?'"

"Talk about copyright issues. Don't use my phrase."

"Fine, then I'll come up with my own."

"Good to know...so, are we done here?" I nodded. "Good, because I'm tired."

"Oh, I concur..." My face slowly broke into a grin. "I think I just found my new phrase."

*~*~*

Axel sat on the floor of Castle Oblivion, thinking hard about Nexus, or Sune. Why did she say not to call her that? Is she lying or something? His head throbbed, and he slowly massaged his temples. What was she hiding from him? He wanted to know, but not as much as he wanted her on his side. Pestering her could only lead to an argument, then an important partnership being broken. So, for now, Axel would have to frolic in the unknown, something he was well used to.


	4. Chapter 4:title too long to fit:

Chapter 4: She Was Hitting On You, My Friend

Memo: I hate it when this type of thing happens! I hate oblivious people, and flirtatious ones. *glares at someone* Anywho, I need your questions!! Send any questions about anything (except "how will this end?" questions) to me asap! :D

Nexus's PoV

I sat in the halls of Castle Oblivion, waiting for someone to come along. I wanted to talk to people, get to know these Nobodies better. I wanted to know Zexion most of all. He would die on the spot if he found out who I was. If he could even remember. But Axel had said that Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen stuck around mainly in the basement. I heaved a sigh and began braiding my hair out of boredom, when suddenly I heard a voice.

"I hope the king is okay..." the crackly voice said. I realized that it must be Donald, which meant Sora, Goofy, and Jiminy were there as well.

"Why bring that up all of a sudden?" Sora asked, walking into plain view. I smiled a little, deciding not to interrupt right now. If he noticed me, he noticed me.

"I just wanted to make sure I haven't forgotten about him," Donald replied.

"And?" Goofy asked.

"I still remember perfectly! Goofy and I are on a quest to find him."

"Yep! The king helped save the world by staying on the other side of the door to darkness," Goofy added.

"If Goofy still remembers, then I won't forget anytime soon."

"And me-I'm looking for Riku," Sora said. "He was with the king when the door closed. That was easy. I guess we really can't forget the most important memories. Right, Nexus?"

I jumped up, slowly breaking into a grin. "Clever boy, aren't we?" I said, giggling.

"Hey! I'm not a boy anymore!"

"You still sound like one, though. I think that pretty much qualifies you as a grade A boy!!" I walked over and squeezed Sora's cheeks.

"Hey! Hey! Cut that out!" Sora batted my hand away, massaging his cheeks. "I swear, if I was older than you..."

"What, would you boss me around?"

"Yeah!"

I laughed heartily at this response. He was bold. "Really. Well, I'll keep that in mind. If I'm ever old and decrepit and need an aid to take care of me, I'll call you up first, okay?"

"...Whatever."

"Oh, come now. Don't give me that. How about..." I saluted in a giddy way. "YES MA'AM!"

"No." My arm dropped to my side and I huffed a sigh.

"...Fine. Be that way. But, on a more serious note, keep remembering. You will forget things in this place."

"..." Sora frowned and turned to his companions. "I would never forget my friends."

"Don't be so sure, Sora."

"...!!" Sora turned to me, eyes wide.

"Farewell."

I walked away on a quest to find my partner.

*~*~*

"Wow, Axel, you seem pretty intrigued by this Sora kid," Larxene said, smirking. Axel furrowed his brow. He was, in fact, fascinated with Sora, but in more ways than Larxene knew.

"He became a Heartless, Larxene-and you know what happens to people who do," Axel responded. Suddenly someone hooded entered the room, not through a portal, but just simply walked in.

"Hello Axel, Larxene, Namine," the stranger said, bowing her head. She removed her hood. Nexus's turquoise eyes stared into Axel's lime ones, unwavering and confident. In a way, Axel was glad to have her on his side now.

"Nexus," Larxene said, nodding. Axel did the same, not breaking their gaze. Finally Nexus looked away.

"If I'm interrupting something, I'll leave."

"No, not at all," Axel said before Larxene could respond. "Join in the fun."

"Aw, I feel special. Not that I can feel, though, right?" She winked at Axel, and he chuckled lightly and shook his head. She was quite clever.

"As I was SAYING, Axel, people who lose their hearts also lose their minds, their feelings...They're consumed by the darkness," Larxene said, glaring at Nexus. Nexus simply smiled a little.

"Right. But that didn't happen to Sora. He held on to his feelings, even as a Heartless. Only one other man ever managed to do that." Nexus shifted her gaze, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"So it's the strength of his heart that intrigues you-the heart chosen by the keyblade."

"It's not so special," Nexus said quietly. "My other had one, and she wasn't that 'pure' or anything. I think just about anyone can _wield_ a keyblade." Nexus silently prayed that Sune and DiZ would forgive her for those comments.

"But what makes a heart shine like that? What sleeps in his most secret depths?" Axel demanded, looking at Larxene and Nexus.

"The heart is a mysterious thing, Axel," Larxene said in a soothing voice. To Nexus, though, it sounded like an alarm. Larxene acted a bit different, almost flirtatious, around Axel. That made her want to dry-heave. Axel noticed it a bit, too, but not really. He remained oblivious, only because he was a Nobody and didn't recognize things like that as easily anymore.

"Maybe so. But unlocking its secrets is the whole reason we, the Organization, exist."

"And Nexus, I believe your joining us will benefit us greatly," Larxene added. Nexus smirked.

"How so?"

"You seem to be knowledgeable about the heart and what lies within it."

"Yeah, well, you can thank my other for that." Axel could tell the situation was getting uncomfortable for Nexus now, and felt it was his responsibility to take care of it.

"When we get hearts, you can do that yourself," Axel said. Nexus rolled her eyes. "While I'm thinking about it, Nexus, we never did finish your tour, did we?"

"Nope."

"Shall we continue?"

"Sure. I don't like to run around in here because I'm afraid I'll get lost."

Nexus followed Axel into a portal, and as soon as the portal closed, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I owe you one," she said, fake-0wiping sweat off her brow.

"Not a problem. Where would you like to go?"

Nexus's PoV

Where? Anywhere in this dmn3d castle?

"To the basement..."

"You sound unsure," Axel said to me.

"Oh, not really. I'm not unsure of that at all. I just..." I stopped myself, not wanting to upset Axel. But, but!! Why did it matter? He couldn't even get upset!!

"What? Tell me!"

"Oh, it's nothing!"

"Sure, sure..." Axel suddenly reached out and tickled Nexus under the ribs. She squealed a little, batting his hand away. "Alright, alright, fine! I think Larxene digs you, my friend."

"Eh?"

"She was totally getting all woozy around you up there. She's always looking for you, always talking to YOU first, you, you, you, you, you!!! That's all she cares about."

"Jealous?" Axel said, winking.

"NO, you sicko. I know what it's like to love, is all."

"She can't love, though."

"Can't she _remember_? Can't _you_ remember love? Hate? Sadness, happiness? You can remember emotions, can't you? It's one in the same, right?"

Axel nodded, and I grinned, satisfied.

"She was hitting on you, my friend."

Axel huffed a sigh.

"Like her?"

"No. She's a key to destroying this place. Her and Marluxia." He turned his back to me, crossing his arms. "I hate them both. They're the ones that kept me in this dmn3d castle." Whoa, wait, wasn't I just thinking that? 'Dmn3d castle'? "And kept me from Roxas."

"Axel, c'mon, lighten up. Or at least take me to the basement. I want to mess around with those guys for a while."

"...Fine."  
Axel led me through the basement until I found Ienzo's Nobody, and another slightly familiar face.

"Elaeus..." I whispered as quietly as I could. This was Elaeus's Nobody. I felt like dying. It was as if my past was trying to get rid of me and take Sune back. Part of the reason DiZ was letting ME do this and not Sune was because I wanted to prove I could survive as a person, too. But everyone favored Sune over me. To everyone else, I was simply an experiment. Maybe that's when I began to appreciate Axel more. He was the only one who knew me, Nexus, for me and not as "Sune's other half."

"Hey, you're that Nexus girl, right?" Zexion said, looking over at me.

"Yes, that's me," I replied.

"You seem familiar," Elaeus's Nobody added. I shrugged. "But...nah, you're more like her opposite."

I cocked my head innocently, even though I knew very well what he was talking about. It was kind of sad that he could remember Sune but not me. It hurt.

"You think so too, Lexaeus?" Zexion asked. He nodded. I sighed through my nose.

"Who do I remind you of?" I asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"I doubt you know her, or have heard of her, but her name was Sune. She was an old friend of ours when we weren't Nobodies," Zexion replied. *Yes,* I thought, *Sune was practically your girlfriend, wasn't she, Ienzo?*

"You look quite a bit like her," Lexaeus added. "In some ways, at least. She was less..."

"...Dark," Zexion finished. I could practically feel and see my heart getting ripped out of me and thrown into the ground, stepped on, and poked and prodded until it exploded. I swallowed hard, trying to push back the nausea I was feeling. I really, really, really wanted to say something, but I was afraid to open my mouth, out of fear I would expose myself.

"So, do any of you know where I could find Vexen?" I finally sputtered. I wanted to pull a couple of pranks on him for revenge purposes.

"He's probably around here somewhere," Lexaeus replied, crossing his arms. "But why do you care?"

"I'm TRYING to meet everyone. Is there a problem?" I slowly flashed the handle of my gun, and the two former assistants shook their heads no. "Oh good. Let's go, Axel." Axel nodded and opened another portal. I followed him inside, my heart pounding.

"You okay, Nex?" Axel asked, placing his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, trying not to show emotion.

"I'm fine, but what's with the nickname?" I replied, smirking.

"I dunno. Kind of popped into my head. Got it memorized?"

"Sure. Just don't call me it again."

"Okay, then, Nexy."

"AH!! That's worse. I take it back. Call me Nex. Just never call me Nexy again."

Axel laughed out loud, nodding. I smiled a little. He took my mind off of things.

*~*~*

Vexen stood in the basement of Castle Oblivion, thinking of what he had just discovered, when two figures entered the room. He recognized Axel immediately, but the girl wasn't familiar. Well, not really. He thought she reminded him of someone he once knew long ago, but that was impossible. Sune was probably with Ansem, or dead at worst. That was a shame; he had had a blast teasing her and Ienzo.

"Hello, Vexen," Axel said. "Have you met Nexus?"

"Nexus...no I don't...!" Vexen's eyes widened as he got a better look at the girl. She was...Sune's Nobody?!

"What?" Nexus said, crossing her arms.

"What's your real name? Your name before being a Nobody."

"I-I don't recall."

"You remember ANYTHING about your former self?"

"No, not much. Only the keyblade."

Vexen nodded. This was Sune's Nobody, no doubt. Of course, this didn't mean that Sune was dead. The two of them could be like Sora and Roxas.

Nexus walked over to the equipment Vexen had been messing with, a curious look on her face. She began inspecting the equipment, a small smile appearing on her face. Suddenly she almost lost her grip.

"Whoa!" she shouted, pretending to drop the glass bulb. Vexen jumped, then growled as Nexus held up the bulb, giggling. "That was amusing. C'mon, Axel, let's go. I've had enough for today."

"Yes, Nexus," Axel replied in a sarcastic tone. Nexus punched his arm and giggled, following him into a portal.

Yes, Vexen decided, this was definitely Sune's Nobody.


	5. Chapter 5: Keep It Under Your Hood

Chapter 5: Keep It Under Your Hood (double u double u double u dot youtube dot com/watch?v=h1g12TQqSpA)

I disagree with Nexus. I think cherry cordials taste pretty damn good if you ask me. ^_-

Nexus's PoV

I sighed as I sat on the floor of Castle Oblivion, playing with the zipper on my robe. It had been a day since I had seen Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen. I was beginning to feel better about it. It was only a matter of time until they were out of the picture completely. This made me very happy. At that point in my life, nothing tasted sweeter than revenge.

But there were other things I had to worry about now. For instance, Sora's memories. At one point I had seen him in the castle, and he was talking about Namine. Poor Namine...Poor Sora... The Organization was full of jerks. Except maybe Axel, who could be a jerk in his own way but still was rather mild compared to the others.

Thinking about this made me want to talk to Namine. I hoped Larxene wouldn't be in there, or if she was, I hoped Axel would be there too. A few minutes later I entered the room where Namine was, and, sure enough, Axel and Larxene were in there as well.

"It looks like Sora's memories have taken root, just as we planned," Larxene said, not noticing me at all. I figured this was a good thing. I didn't want to be noticed immediately, in case I could get any info about ANYTHING.

"Let's see how far our boy will go, then. Think it's time for another round?" Axel asked, smirking.

"Only if it's my turn to play. You had your fun on the first floor." I smiled a little. *So did I.*

"Remember, Larxene," Axel said, throwing cards at Larxene. "Our job is to deliver him in one piece."

"Fine. But who says I can't have my way with him first?"

"Don't break him."

"Do I detect a soft spot?" I sighed internally. I knew that Axel wanted to keep Sora around for Roxas.

Sure enough, Axel replied, "He's partly one of us."

"I'm not going to break the toy, Axel--just play with it. I'm not dumb," Larxene huffed, looking annoyed.

"Then you won't mind the warning. Remember, Sora is the key. We need him if we're going to take the Organization."

"So you're in on it, too?" I felt like laughing. He was good. Quite good. Almost as good as me. "Well, keep it under your hood until the time is right." Then Larxene disappeared.

"You would have been wise to do the same, Larxene," Axel murmured.

"Oh, I concur," I said, smiling. Axel yelped and turned around quickly.

"Nexus! How long have you been in here?"

"A while. Long enough to figure out that Larxene is an idiot."

"Just now figuring this out, Nex?"

"Perhaps. But maybe not. She always struck me as a dumb blonde."

Axel chuckled. "Her and Vexen."

I laughed a little. "Whores."

"Now, now, watch the mouth around the younger folk," Axel said, jabbing his thumb in Namine's direction.

"Oh, I know she agrees. Right, Namine?"

Namine let out a nervous giggle but didn't look up from her work.

"See?" A smug look appeared on my face. Axel chuckled, shaking his head slowly.

"I wonder about you sometimes..."

My hands clenched into fists. That was something DiZ always said to me, literally every day of my childhood.

"Never. Ever. Say that to me. Again."

"I wonder about you sometimes."

I let out a scream and the keyblade materialized in my hand. Axel obviously wasn't taking me seriously. I swung at him, but, summoning his chakrams, he evaded the attack. How could he...

"Chill. I was only kidding."

"Kidding or not..." I took another swing before continuing. "...You still pissed me off!"

"Nexus, I said chill!"

*~*~*

Axel and Nexus continued to duke it out; Nexus swinging at Axel, Axel jumping away and protecting himself with walls of flames. Nexus growled and murmured a magic spell, but Axel evaded it. In one swift movement, he grabbed Nexus by the wrist that wasn't holding her keyblade. She yelped and swung at him, but he dropped his other chakram and grabbed that arm. Nexus's keyblade disappeared as Axel twisted her arm around her back.

"I said to chill. Maybe you should try listening to me next time," Axel murmured in Nexus's ear. Nexus's breathing became a little erratic, and suddenly she twisted around and attempted to punch Axel in the face. He grabbed her wrist again just in time. "Nexus, what is your problem?!"

"..." Nexus suddenly let out a small sob. Axel stood there, stunned. A second ago she was trying to kill him, and now she was crying!? "I'm sorry...but please...let go of me..." Axel did as she said, and Nexus dropped to her knees, hands covering her face, crying hysterically.

"Axel," Namine said suddenly. Axel jumped a little. He wasn't expecting her to say a word.

"What do you want?" Axel asked, approaching her.

"Just leave her alone," Namine practically mouthed. "You don't know what she's been through...the struggles she still fights with every day."

Axel narrowed his eyes. "How would you know, and why should I listen to you?"

"I'm not saying you have to. But I would think it wise. After all, she's all you've got right now, right?" Namine quickly returned to business, so Axel returned his attention to Nexus, who was still hunched over on the floor, sobbing.

"Nex..." Axel walked over to Nexus, lightly touching her shoulder.

"Don't..." Nexus couldn't finish her sentence.

"What's wrong? C'mon, you can tell me."

"No, I really can't..." Nexus looked up at Axel, tears streaming down her face. "You wouldn't understand. It's complicated...I don't want anything to mess up your plans."

"..." Axel was stunned to silence. Nexus was a true partner-first type of companion. Very loyal, he decided, probably to the point of death. "Nexus, you can stop crying."

"No, I can't."

Nexus's PoV

I continued crying, then suddenly Axel pulled me up and into his arms. It felt like I was loved. I had never felt this before. Never _this_ type of emotion. Maybe it was then that I fell for the guy. But, either way, I cried for the longest time, my face buried into his collarbone. When I finally stopped, it felt like my legs were made of led. I had only cried that much one time before, and that was quite a long time ago.

I remember that day quite vividly. I had escaped my imprisonment from Sune's body, and I allowed myself to wander around, talking to Ienzo and Braig, who was my best buddy at the time. He even taught me how to shoot. Unfortunately, DiZ caught me and chewed me out, even though I was a ten year old kid. He said some extremely nasty things to me, such as, "Why can't you be like Sune?" and "Aren't you ever going to just connect with Sune and give me peace?" and-the worst of them all: "I hope Sune doesn't have to deal with you after I finish this experiment." I was shocked to tears. That was the day I realized no one loved me, and no one ever could.

"Nexus, you okay?" Axel said, pushing me back. I nodded, sniffling. *I'm pathetic,* I thought, averting my gaze. *I can't even hold my own. What if DiZ were to see me now? Would he give up on me, and trap me away again?*

"What are you thinking about?" he added.  
"Nothing I can tell you," I whispered, tears springing to my eyes again.

"You know, most girls your age can't keep a secret to save their lives. Example being Larxene."

"You don't even know how old I am. And she's probably older than me."

"Then how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen."

"Well, it doesn't change."

"You don't know me." The familiar words escaped me like sap pouring from a tree. How many times had I said those words in my life?

"So I figured out." Axel smirked, and I couldn't help but smile a little. He had this amazing ability to make me laugh or smile without really meaning to. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be alright, I swear."

"Alright, just don't go berserk on me again, got it memorized? That's what Saix does, and you aren't the least bit like him."

I giggled softly. "Okay, I won't as long as you don't give me a reason to. We're partners; we've got to have equal expectations from each other, right?" I stepped away, my smile fading. Suddenly the whole thing felt awkward. Luckily for me, Axel looked away, squinting a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Larxene is battling Sora," he said, a small smirk appearing on his face. I chuckled.

"Oh, this should be good." I watched as Larxene struggled to fight off Sora. Finally, after a few pathetic attempts at attacks, Larxene lost. "Haha, Sora is the man...boy."

"I was gonna say..." Axel and I laughed. A few moments later, Larxene appeared in the room.

"Whew," she said, wiping sweat off her brow. "Throwing the battle back there really wore me out."

"Throwing the battle?" Axel said, crossing his arms. "Looks to me like you plain old lost the battle."

"Oh, I concur," I added, smirking a little.

"H-how dare you! You just don't appreciate the finer nuances of--"

"Axel is right," said a voice. "That was an ungainly performance, Larxene."

I immediately realized it was Vexen. His voice sounded the same as his former self. Zexion and Lexaeus weren't that way, though. Something DiZ could research, I thought.

"Vexen!" Larxene shouted angrily as Vexen walked into view.

"Humbled by someone of such limited significance," Vexen murmured, rubbing his chin. "You shame yourself and the Organization."

Larxene growled under her breath, but before a fight could break out, Axel stepped in. I pouted a little. I would love to see Vexen and Larxene go at it. *Whores...*

"Can we help you, Vexen?" he asked. "It's not very often we see you top-side."

"I came to lend a hand. I remain unconvinced of any potential in this 'hero' you've been coddling. Perhaps an experiment would put my doubts to rest." I snorted. Everything was an experiment to someone like him...and his other.

"I knew this would happen," Larxene huffed, crossing her arms. "Everything's an experiment with you."

A smile crept on Vexen's face. "I'm a scientist. Experimentation is what I do." And did. He used to be one of the lead researchers when he worked with DiZ.

"Whatever, Vexen. Do what you want. But cut the act," Axel said, rolling his eyes. "Testing Sora is just an excuse to test your little follower." Little follower? What was he talking about?

"Follower?" Vexen echoed, sounding a bit offended. "I'll have you know he's the product of much research."

"What he is is a toy," Larxene stated.

"Hmph. I see I'm wasting my time." Vexen turned a little, as if to leave.

"Have your fun. But take this with you. A wild card to keep the game fresh." Axel threw Vexen a card. I pouted.

"How come I never get cards?" I asked.

"Because you have a nice gun," Axel replied, winking. I stuck out my tongue. He chuckled, then turned to Vexen. "Now don't tell me I don't respect my elders." Elder is right!

"I dare say I won't," Vexen said, a devilish grin appearing on his face. Suddenly a young boy with silver hair and a Heartless uniform walked in. I figured that this was the "product of much research" Vexen was talking about.

"But it's just a card. What good is that?" the boy asked. He then turned to me. "Who the h3ll are you?"

"My name is Nexus. And cut the h3ll crap. If you think it makes you sound tough, think again."

"This card contains Sora and Riku's memories of their homes," Axel explained. Turning to me, he said, "Riku is the other kid in the castle, remember?"

"Oooh, got it. So you must be what he looks like, huh? Not bad, not bad. Silver hair is...a bit weird..."

"This is your chance to get your hands on the real Riku's memories. All you need is that card and a little help from Namine. Maybe we'll get her to make you forget you're fake...Better yet, we could remake your heart so you can be just like the real Riku," Larxene said, sounding excited. I felt like gagging. They are so weird! Don't they realize that King Mickey will be right there with Riku? Idiots!

"Hey, hold on! What do you mean, remake my heart?! The real Riku's a wimp who can't deal with the darkness inside him. What do I want with the heart of a loser?" Riku's replica asked, sounding aggravated. I felt a smidgen sorry for him.

"Any objections, Vexen? Do you or don't you want to test Sora?" Larxene asked, totally ignoring Riku's replica. I looked at Axel; he looked a little disturbed. But this must be part of the plan, I considered.

"It must be done," Vexen replied. Riku's replica gasped.

"What?! Vexen, how could you!"

"Didn't I say I intended to make good use of you?"

"Relax, kiddo. It won't hurt...much!" Larxene said, winking coyly.

"Aw, real cute, Larxene," I muttered under my breath. Axel must've heard me, because he stifled a laugh.

"I'll show YOU hurt!"

Riku's replica tried to strike at Larxene, but she swiftly pushed him aside.

"Wow, Larxene, why didn't you do that while you were fighting Sora?" I asked, smiling sincerely.

"Shut up, you naive child." Larxene glared at me, then looked at the replica, smiling menacingly. "Stupid little toy! What made you think you could even SCRATCH me? But look on the bright side... Namine will erase the memory of me knocking you flat along with everything else. She'll implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for. So what if they're lies?" Larxene giggled a little. I grimaced.

"No..."

"C'mon, Nex, let's go," Axel said, pulling me away. As we entered into the portal, the last thing I saw was Larxene and Vexen advancing on Riku's replica.

"NOOO!!!"

*~*~*

Nexus weakly stepped into another room of the castle. Axel sighed a little.

"Sorry you had to see that," he said.

"It's...disgusting..." Nexus shuddered, rubbing her arms. She suddenly had the chills. How awful... "And who knows what lies Larxene and Vexen will plant in his head. And think of Namine..."

"I do...Nexus, things are starting to take shape." A small smile appeared on Axel's face. "So, at this rate, we'll be out of here in no time."

"Really?" Nexus asked, her face brightening. She would give anything to be out and about again. Playing a double life was becoming more and more difficult. She felt grateful for having Axel around to talk to. Ironically, Axel felt the same. He didn't regret their partnership at all so far. It had been more fun than he expected, and easier on him, too. Of course, he was a Nobody, so he couldn't really FEEL it, but he sensed it. He could remember.

"Yeah. I have a feeling Vexen'll be the first to go. Either him or Lexaeus. But only because Lexaeus is an idiot."

Nexus giggled. "You don't even know!"

*~*~*

"Why so glum, Namine?" Larxene asked in a falsetto kind voice. "Is something on your mind? Feeling bad about tinkering with Sora's memory? Or maybe you--"

"Knock it off, Larxene," Riku's replica said, entering the room. "Namine wants to forget about Sora."

"You don't say," Larxene stated, smirking.

"Don't worry, Namine. I'll make whatever's hurting you go away." Riku's replica held out Namine's good luck charm. "I swear it on the good luck charm you gave me. I'll be back." Riku's replica walked away.

"Simply amazing. It's like you completely rebuilt his heart... The good luck charm was an especially nice touch. I didn't know you could use memories to transform objects like cards into keepsakes. Just like you changed Kairi's good luck charm. It won't be long before Sora forgets her completely! And then he'll be yours to--"

"He won't forget," Namine said quietly. "No matter how much I change his memory, Sora will never forget Kairi. Memories of me will just make his feelings for Kairi stronger. Because..." Namine lowered her head sadly. "Because I'm her shadow."

"So what?" Larxene asked, throwing her hands up in the air. "There's your incentive not to screw up. Rewrite Sora's heart, and you can be somebody, not just the shadow of somebody. In Sora's heart, you can be real."


	6. Chapter 6: Treason is a Capital Crime

Chapter 6: Treason is a Capital Crime (double-u x 3 dot youtube dot com/watch?v=MGmrYhPdh3U)

Memo: Whenever Larxene says "half-baked" I think of lasagna. ^_^ Don't ask...

*~*~*

Axel watched from afar as Sora scuffled with Riku's replica. He shook his head slowly. First Sora...and now Larxene was filling Namine's head with awful ideas. Although Axel's original plan was to let what happened happen, he felt as though he should step in. After all, he wasn't really following the original plan, anyway. Thanks to Nexus...

"You alright, Namine?" he asked, smirking. Namine lowered her head, obviously ashamed with herself. "Heh heh...I know exactly how you feel. Don't get your hopes up. Nobodies can't be somebodies. But think, Namine. I'm sure there's SOMETHING you could do..."

"Axel? You in here?" Nexus's voice shouted.

"Yeah." Nexus appeared, hooded. "What's with the hood?"

Nexus shrugged. "Felt like it."

"Aw, c'mon, Nex. Terrible liar are you."

"Shut up."

Axel reached over to un-hood her, but she stepped away.

"Fine, fine, don't tell me. But at least--"

Axel was interrupted by Vexen and Larxene entering the room.

"Now what, Vexen? Looks like your little toy isn't taking orders anymore," Larxene said. She then noticed Nexus and raised an eyebrow.

"Nexus," Axel mouthed. Larxene nodded as Axel smirked at Vexen. "Now Larxene... Shouldn't we give Vexen the benefit of the doubt? Riku could be hiding as part of some elaborate plan to lure Sora deeper into the castle."

"Oh, of course! Why didn't I see it before? Terribly sorry, Vexie. I guess I'm just used to you and your research being more funny than formidable." Larxene winked. Nexus shuddered.

"Hold your tongue!" Vexen snapped.

"Aww, are you sulking? Haha, you are so half-baked."

"You're hardly one to talk, you conniving little--"

"That will do."

Nexus's PoV

I watched as a figure entered the room.

"Marluxia!" Vexen gasped. I smiled a little. So. Marluxia and Larxene...sticking up for each other...much like...me and Axel. Marluxia removed his hood to reveal fluffy pinkish-brown hair and a pointed face. He looked like...a FAIRY!!!

"Your project has failed, Vexen. Do not disappoint us again," Marluxia said in a surprisingly manly voice.

"Disappoint YOU? You presume too much, No. 11. I am No. 4, and I will not stand for your snide remarks!" Vexen shouted, fuming. I could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Yes, you will. This castle and the girl Namine have been entrusted to ME. Defy me, and you defy the Organization," Marluxia said calmly. Oooh, he had a point...

"Unless I'm mistaken, treason is a CAPITAL crime..." Larxene said, winking.

"This is absurd!" Vexen said.

"In the name of the Organization, I pronounce your project a failure. This lapse must be reported to the Superior," Marluxia said. I held back laughter. Oh, to see Xemnas mad at Vexen would be like the days of Xehanort and Even all over again.

As I suspected, Vexen went into shock. "No... Please, don't! I beg of you! Leave him out of this!" he cried, his grey eyes growing wide.

"I will, under one condition."

"What condition?"

"You must eliminate Sora personally."

I choked on air and almost blew my silence. Axel glanced over at me, and I exhaled shakily. He wouldn't...he couldn't...

"Eliminate him?!" Vexen shouted.

"You refuse?"

"No...I mean...but...Why would you want that?"

"Just do it," Marluxia commanded in a threatening tone. Vexen hesitated, then vanished.

"He'll really do it, you know. He's got no choice," Axel said, his voice shaking a little.

"Neither do we," Marluxia murmured. He walked over to Namine, and immediately I felt the impulse to tackle him. I was sick of people messing with her more than was necessary! "What to do? Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence. But he made a promise to you, didn't he? Isn't that right, Namine?"

"...Yes," she replied quietly, lowering her head. A satisfied smile filled Marluxia's face, and he disappeared. Larxene followed him out. Axel stayed behind with me.

"Damn them," I said quietly. Axel smirked, then suddenly, before I could stop him, he removed my hood. "NO!" Axel gasped. "Damn _you_!"

"Nex, what happened?" Axel asked, eyes wide. I lowered my head. I had been hiding scratches and wounds from a fierce battle.

"Lexaeus...we fought..."

"You...?"

"...And Riku, too."

I fought against Lexaeus, and I revealed Sune to him. He found out who I was. I had no regrets, but my face was rather beaten up. Dirty, scarred...

"You know, that's almost treason."

"No. It's business. Part of the reason I'm here. I'm almost sixth of the way done with my job."

"_Your_ job?"

"Yes, which differs from _OUR_ job."

"I...I see." Axel suddenly reached out and touched my face. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly. Suddenly my face felt normal.

"There. You look better now," he said, grinning. I then realized he had healed me. "I didn't know you had fighting in your blood. Doesn't seem like you..."

"Thank you." I smiled gratefully. Suddenly Larxene and Marluxia entered again.

"Is it just me, or has Vexen finally lost it?" Larxene almost shouted. "Now he's done something REALLY rash...What now, Axel? The show's over if Sora finds out about the other side."

"If he just passes through without catching on, we can patch things up later. But if not..." Axel sighed through his nose. I giggled.

"Oh, you seriously think he's that bright?" I asked, smiling.

"You never know; better safe than sorry."

"Let Namine handle this," Marluxia said. "In the meantime, Axel, you know what to do. You too, Nexus." I didn't.

"No, I don't," Axel said sarcastically. "Maybe you could spell it out for me."

"Rid us of our traitor."

"Done. There's no taking that order back later." A small crept onto my face. Vexen...Even was finally going down. Suddenly Axel took my arm and pulled me into a portal. "You ready?"

"Have been for years," I said quietly, pulling my hood up over my head. "Revenge is a sweet, sweet word."

"I'm sure, Nex."

Fast Forwarding a Bit, Yes? Yes.

*~*~*

Sora backed away from Vexen. He wasn't all that formidable of an opponent, but he was still dangerous.

"Urrgh..." Vexen groaned, getting to his feet. "Such strength, even at the mercy of your memory... You ARE dangerous! You must be exterminated!"

"Fine, whatever! Just put Riku back the way he was!" Sora sighed impatiently. He just wanted his friends back. More than anything, he wanted to go home with Namine and Riku.

"Put him back? Fool of a boy! Even now you understand nothing. The Riku you speak of has but one fate--to sink into the emptiness of darkness. And you will share that fate, Sora! If you continue to seek the girl Namine, the shackles will tighten... You'll lose your heart and become Marluxia's pawn!" Sora squinted at the strange man.

"Marluxia?" he said, lowering his keyblade. "Who's that, and what do they have to do with Nami--"

Suddenly two figures appeared. One being Axel, pushing his chakrams into Vexen's back. The other Nobody was hooded, but she--Sora could tell by her stance--held out a gun.

"Gaah?!" Vexen cried, falling to his knees.

"Axel! Nexus!" Sora shouted, shocked.

"Hey, Sora," Axel said, smirking. "Sorry to cut in right when he was getting to the juicy bits."

"Unnngh... Axel...Nexus, wh...why...?" Vexen groaned.

"You sure love to talk. It's about time you shut up--forever."

"No...Don't do it!"

"Traitor!" Nexus hissed, her finger resting on the trigger. "I hate you, and Sune hates you, too..."

"Wh-what?!"

"We're nobodies, Vexen," Axel said, jumping in. "We've got no one to be--but we still "are." So look on the bright side. You're off the hook. Now you can be nothing instead of just being nobody."

"M-Mercy, Axel! I don't want to...go yet..."

"NOW you can tell me I don't respect my elders." Axel readied to strike Vexen, but Nexus grabbed his arm.

"Let me talk to him. Then have your way," she murmured. "I would also like it if you... could not look at what I'll become."

"Uhh, okay," Axel said, shrugging and turning around. Nexus turned to Vexen, and, suddenly, her appearance changed. She became Sune again.

"Hello, Even," Sune said sweetly, her hand still on the gun.

"S-Sune!?" Vexen gasped.

"Yes, that's me. I thought I'd tell you something." Sune giggled a little. "I hate you. You are a traitor, Even. You lied to us. So this is how it will end. Isn't that ironic?" She giggled again. "Your stupid research led you to your own destruction. Irony, irony, _irony_!"

"Sune, please! Spare me! Forgive me!"

"Sorry, Even, forgiveness is _not_ an option anymore. Should've thought of that when you betrayed us. Poor, poor Nexus. Did you see what she's becoming? A murderer, all because of you. Traitor."

"Sune, I beg of you!"

But Sune had had enough, and she changed back into Nexus.

"Axel," Nexus said quite calmly. "Get it over with."

"Yes ma'am," Axel said, slashing Vexen. He let out a wail and fell to the ground, disappearing.

"What the... What ARE you people?" Sora shouted, eyes wide. He looked back and forth in between Nexus and Axel, waiting for an answer.

"Wish I knew the answer to that myself," Axel said quietly. Just as he was about to depart, Nexus suddenly collapsed. "Nex?!" He shook her by the shoulders. "Nex, you okay? Nexus! Hey, wake up!" Nexus remained unconscious, so Axel sighed and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulders. Then he disappeared with her. Sora stood rather still for a moment, then exited the town with his companions.

Nexus's PoV

I opened my eyes, looking up into Axel's bright green ones.

"Good morning, thank you for joining us," Larxene's unmistakable voice said.

"It's a pleasure," I replied, grinning a little.

"Nice work, though, you two," she said, smiling sincerely. "Good riddance to that blabbermouth."

"Marluxia, you used Vexen to test Sora's strength, right?" Axel asked, helping me to my feet.

"Not just Sora's. Yours too, Axel, Nexus. We weren't sure if you had it in you to take out a fellow member of the Organization. Well, I guess you did. You can join the big leagues now. With the four of us, taking over the Organization will be child's play."

"I see. And that's where Sora comes in, right?"

"Right. He wants to see Namine, so we give him what he wants."

"Rejoice, Namine," Marluxia said, walking over to Namine. "The hero you've longed for is nearly here."

"I'm... I'm very happy," Namine murmured.

"Are you, now? Well, in your fits of happiness, try not to do anything to hurt Sora's feelings. Am I clear?" Larxene said in a threatening tone. It took a little effort not to say anything.

"Yes."

"All you need do is layer the memories, one by one, and bring his heart closer," Marluxia said. Then, one by one, Larxene and Marluxia disappeared.

"Sora...even if you come for me--what then?" Namine whispered, lowering her head. I could see tears brimming her eyes.

"You're all he's got left," Axel said suddenly. "If you don't stop this, no one will." I nodded in agreement.

"But...it's too late now," Namine said.

"Oh, I don't think you should give up just yet. By the way, Namine. I don't see Marluxia around. Do you?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"There's no one here to stop you." Namine jumped to her feet. "Do it right." Then she ran out of the room. I heard Axel laugh.

"Hm hmm... Ha ha haaa! Now THIS should be good. All the actors are in place. Now, Sora! Namine! Riku! Marluxia! Larxene! It's about time you gave me one h3ll of a show!" he shouted. I raised an eyebrow.

"And what about me?" I asked. Axel jumped.

"I forgot you were even here, heh. You...can answer my question."

"Which is?"

"Why did collapse like that? What exactly were you doing?"

"First, that's two questions, but I'll answer them both." I sighed and rocked back and forth on my heels. "I was talking to Vexen as if...I was Sune again."

"And you never explained this whole double life thing to me, either."

"I can't! I don't want to!" I lowered my head, my hair covering my face. "You don't understand what this all means to me."

"And I never will if you don't tell me."

I growled under my breath. Then, hooding myself, I commanded, "Take me to the basement. There is a matter I must regard to."


	7. Chapter 7: Out of the Picture

Chapter 7: Out of the Picture (double-u x3 dot youtube dot com/watch?v=bXCuFRC1GvI)

Memo: Lexaeus is a bastard. Let's leave it at that.

*~*~*

Nexus walked through the basement of Castle Oblivion, looking for two people: Riku and Lexaeus. It was indeed time for Elaeus's fall, and Nexus was determined to be a part of it. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"You've done well to make it this far, Riku," Lexaeus said. Nexus ran towards his voice. "Your reputation is well deserved. But to be scared of the darkness... What a waste."

"I'm...I'm not scared," Riku said. At this point, Nexus could see Lexaeus and Riku.

"I can see that you are. You have the potential to control it. Cast away the fear that weakens you. Unbind your heart, and take hold of the darkness within." NO, Nexus thought, Riku, please, say NO.

"And if I say no?" Yes! This is exactly what she was hoping for. Time to step in.

"Then you end here--light, darkness, and all!" Lexaeus suddenly shot an energy blast at Riku, but Nexus jumped in front of him and took the blow. "Who is this, interfering with MY business?"

"Who else?" Nexus said, removing her hood and wiping away the blood from her lips.

"You! Both of you! See the power of darkness! I, Lexaeus, will not yield to a frail-hearted craven or a naive child! Now, end your resistance, and let the darkness in!"

Nexus gasped and jumped out of Lexaeus's way as he threw a giant boulder in her direction. Riku dodged the attack as well, and, tapping into his dark powers, he began to go after Lexaeus. Nexus took a step back, then laughed. She didn't need to step in yet. Riku could easily hold his own. She smirked and twisted a strand of her hair around her finger. What would Axel think...? Wait, why was Axel suddenly popping into her head?

Before she knew it, Riku had finished off Lexaeus for good.

"Lex, you know this is the end, right?" Nexus said, turning into Sune.

"...Yes...It seems...I am beaten...But the Organization shall triumph! I may perish, but all the darkness within me will billow forth and devour you!" Lexaeus cried. He suddenly disappeared just as Sune reached out to him.

"...Traitor," she murmured, switching back to Nexus.

"What...are you?" Riku asked.

"I'm...not sure sometimes myself..."

Suddenly a dark blast of energy hit Riku, and he vanished. Nexus sighed.

"Two...out of six...Z-...Ienzo..."

Meanwhile...

Axel paced with his hands behind his back, waiting for Sora to return to the castle and take on Larxene. He knew that's what would happen. After all, he planned it, and he was indeed an excellent planner. And where was Nexus? What was this "matter" she had to attend to so suddenly? She couldn't let him down now. He needed her for...Sora...

Suddenly he heard footsteps in the room.

"Axel?" Nexus said, stepping forward.

"Hello," he responded quietly.

"What's going down?"

"Larxene."

"Huh? How so?!"

"It's all part of the plan, Nex. Larxene is toast after Sora gets a hold of her. You saw what he did as an amateur. Think of his experience now! The only downside is that his friends aren't here with him."

"Hmmm...it seems the Organization is falling apart...just like you planned, right?"

"You and me planned, partner."

Nexus chuckled, walking over to Axel. "Then let me say I get honors. Lexaeus is gone, thanks to Riku. I wish I would've had some time to mess with his head first, but Riku is a strong kid, y'know?"

"Yeah, that's true. Who's next on _your_ hit list?"

"...Zexion...He's the only one left I need to take care of in this castle. There are others...three others, in fact, but Zexion is next."

"You seem a little down about that."

"Not really me."

"Sune?"

"Yeah..."

"...I...I wish you would explain this whole thing to me."

"But I can't."

Nexus's PoV

The rest of time was spent in hollow silence until, finally, Larxene appeared with Sora. To my surprise, Donald and Goofy showed up at the last second, and in a matter of minutes, Larxene was gone.

"Wow, that didn't take long," I said, smirking.

"Namine will set things right with Sora. He'll get his memories back. Riku...I don't know what he'll do right now," Axel said, narrowing his eyes in thought, "but whatever it is, he'll be sure to have the king with him. Marluxia...it's either gonna be me and her...or Sora and her."

"You mean _him_?" I said, giggling.

"No, I _meant her_."

We both laughed, and I felt a light-headed feeling suddenly. What exactly was the deal? Axel had been in my thoughts all day. And the previous day, too. What was this I was feeling? I had...never felt it before! It was _weird_...

"Either way, Marluxia is going down."

"After that?" I asked.

"You can take care of your business. I may need some...assistance with Marluxia."

"What, you can't take on the girly man by yourself?"

"No, not that. Remember, he still has control of Namine. She's actually pretty powerful, believe it or not."

"I can believe it, honestly. So, Marluxia dies, Zexion gets his tail kicked and bent into assorted shapes...then who...?"

"That's it, I think. Can you think of anyone?"

"...Nope."

"Alright, so we've got two to go, Nex!"

Axel high-fived me, and the warmth of his hand against mine made my head spin. The feeling again...it seemed familiar...like maybe when I was Sune I had experienced it. I smiled weakly and walked over to Namine's chair and sat down, exhausted.

"So, when does the slaughter-fest begin?" I asked, closing one eye lazily.

"Whenever you feel up to it," Axel replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Hmm, not right now...maybe a little later. I'm kind of tired."

"Fine with me. Sora and Namine seem to be in a lengthy conversation, so take a nap."

"Right on," I murmured, closing my other eye and dozing off.

Nexus's PoV

I awoke a little later, my neck stiff from sleeping in an upright position. Looking over to my left, I saw Axel leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. Deja vu...it was exactly the pose I had seen him in when we made the deal. And the deal was paying off. The only bad thing was it was sort of going against my loyalty to DiZ. I was sure he wouldn't be very happy about it, but he made a promise to me. If I could pull this off, he would work until he died to separate me and Sune. It was a promise I thought about all the time. If only...if only...

I got up out of the chair and walked over to Axel. He sighed through his nose. I found it surprisingly peaceful to watch him sleep. His chest rose in a rhythmic pattern. His eyes fluttered every so often, and I willed his eyes to open, since I loved his eyes. I then stepped away, shaking my head. What was wrong with me? Why was I acting so strangely?! Was this...what Sune felt around Ienzo so long ago? She called that feeling...she called it _love_. Was _this_ love? And _me_, of all people...in _love_ with...of all people..._Axel_...??

It suddenly struck me that I could never talk to Axel about it, because, simply put, he wouldn't understand. He was a Nobody, incapable of feelings. Sure, maybe he could _remember_ the feelings, but that's not the same. (And I know I said it was earlier, but I was just trying to make a point then, as I am now.) Then I felt sad...he would never be able to know. Never. Unless...Kingdom Hearts...could he get a heart? Could, maybe, if I pulled this off, DiZ make a heart for him? There would have to be SOME way.

I cleared my throat quietly and left the room, standing just outside of it. This was very...not me... I wasn't the really affectionate type, since that had never really been shown towards me. But, after all, Axel was different. He was my lone friend...for me... A person who knew about Sune but still preferred my company instead. That was a first for me.

Suddenly--and also very much so out of character for me--I felt like singing. So I did.


	8. Chapter 8: Dirty Players

Chapter 8: Dirty Players (double-u x3 dot youtube dot com/watch?v=e8O1428i2i0)

Memo: Don't ask about the "dirty players" thing. Just popped into my head...during a memory of something...Anywho, the lyrics to Nexus's song is actually the lyrical translation of Hikari, edited to fit the situation. ^_- Got it memorized? E-to...ANAL SEEPAGE!! lol don't ask and just... Read, please...

*~*~*

"Though I've gone on living, forgetting fate, just myself, no matter when, I awake in the midst of a sudden light, in the middle of the night," Nexus sang quietly. "Quietly stand at the exit and shoot a light into the darkness. Nowadays promises just make me uneasy, I guess. I just want to put my wishes into words. No matter when, it'll always be the two of us. Because no matter when, I'll be by your side. You're the light that finds me in the middle of the night. Enter a noisy street and take off the mask of fate. You're reading too far ahead. Stop such meaningless things. The future is so far ahead, I can't even understand it. Don't let this be complete, make it better because it's good to shoot one scene at a time. You're the light that reveals my trust. Let's talk some more about the tomorrow before our very eyes. Watch only me alone. No matter how often, I can't stop believing. I'll be next to you in times like those. You're the light that finds me in the middle of the night."

"What're you singing?" Axel's voice suddenly asked. Nexus gasped and turned around quickly.

"N-nothing!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"It was pretty," he said, shrugging. She smiled weakly.

"Thanks, I guess."

"..."

There was an awkward silence between them both, until finally Nexus broke it.

"So, Marluxia is first, right?" she asked, grinning mischievously.  
"Of course. We're taking down a pansy that controls pansies," Axel replied, laughing.

"Wow, that's true, isn't it?" Nexus giggled. "Nice way of putting it, too!"

"Of course it is. Now come on, let's go," Axel said, pulling her along.

"Now now, no need for the unnecessary _tugging_," Nexus whined, wrenching her arm away. "I'm not a child, Axel." Not anymore, she thought. Not after this.

"Well, _sooooorrrryyy_!" Axel ran off, smirking. "Let's see if you really can keep up with the big dogs!"

Nexus gasped and sprinted after Axel, and, in one swift movement, stepped on his robe. He fell face-flat on the floor. Nexus laughed triumphantly, clicking the safety catch on her gun and placing a foot on his back.

"If you're the 'big dog,' then Marluxia shouldn't be a problem!" she laughed, pointing her gun to the ceiling as if about to shoot.

"Hey, hey, hey, no gun stuff," Axel said quickly. She pouted and pocketed the gun. "Dirty player..." In realization of what he had just said, Axel and Nexus burst out laughing. Nexus removed her foot and kneeled beside him, offering her hand to help him up. Axel, still laughing, took it. Many thoughts ran through his mind as Nexus brought Axel to his feet. He was surprised at Nexus's cunning and strength, but also her loyalty. He wondered...if he could still feel, what exactly would this feeling for Nexus be? Confusion, chaos, and sadness were the only things he could remember. They were the things he knew most of all.

"I am not a dirty player, Axel, you sicko," Nexus giggled, tearing him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, didn't mean it to sound like that," he said, shaking his head and chuckling.

"Then what did you mean?"

"That you were playing dirty."

Nexus giggled and shrugged innocently. "I guess that's how the 'big dogs' do it, then, huh?"

"Shuddup." Axel gave her a small push, smirking. "Are you ready?"

"I have but one question for you."

"Shoot." Nexus raised her gun playfully. "You know what I mean, Nex."

"My question is..." Nexus giggled and twirled her gun around her fingers skillfully. "Are you prepared for the worst?"

"Uhh..."

"Didn't think so. But me neither! Okay! Let's go!"

And with that, Nexus skipped off, laughing. Axel jumped a little, then chased after her, shouting, "Get back here, you dirty player!"

Nexus's PoV

Prepared for the worst probably wasn't what Axel thought it was. I'm sure he figured it was death. But I would rather die knowing him for the only person who liked me over Sune than the worst. What was the worst? Sune's return. It would be all over if she and Axel met. Kind of like what happened with me and Ienzo.

FLASHBACK START

I tip-toed through the corridors of Ansem's enormous mansion, being careful not to knock anything over. The longer I stayed free, the better. Watching the ground, I didn't even realize I walked into someone. Slowly I raised my fourteen year-old face to a familiar one.

"Who are you?" Ienzo asked, waving a strand of his blueish hair away.

"N-nexus," I whispered. He was...

"Oh, that's right, I knew that. I just never see you." He looked around quickly. "I, uh, I had better go, okay? See you again?"

"Maybe, but maybe not."

"I hope so."

My heart flipped as he walked off, but not before tossing a brilliant smile my way.

*~*~*

"Ienzo?" I whispered, creeping around where he and Elaeus could usually be found.

"Who's there?"

"It's only me, Nexus," I said.

"Oh, uh..." Ienzo walked into my line of sight. My heart pounded. "What's up?"

"I-I just wanted to say hi again. I never get to see you."

"Isn't it supposed to be that way, though?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't Sune supposed to be around all the time, and not you? You're the bad side, right?"

I could practically feel my heart breaking. "But I'm not _bad_! I'm only her opposite!"

"Exactly. Sune's so good inside, so you must be bad, right?"

"_No_! No, I'm _not_!"

"Well, whatever." Tears filled my eyes as he walked away.

*~*~*

"IENZO!" I shouted, running around frantically.

"Sune?!"

"No, no, it's..."

"Nexus..."

He walked out of the shadows, an unpleasant smirk on his face.

"Please, Ienzo, you can't do this," I pleaded, tugging his arm.

"It's too late now, Nexus. There's nothing you can do. But, wait, you are a part of Sune, right? She feels what you feel and vice versa, right?" I nodded. Then the unexpected happened. Ienzo leaned in and kissed me. "Tell Sune I love her."

"Then do something for _me_," I said, anger rising in my voice.

"What?"

"Don't forget _me_."

FLASHBACK END

I never told her. I knew she knew, so what was the point of humiliating myself? One thing was for sure, though. I couldn't let that happen to Axel. Never.

"Nex? Hello? Snap out of it!" Axel shouted, shaking me by the shoulders. "You ready to do this or not?"

"Yes," I murmured, nodding and narrowing my eyes. "Get rid of him so I can get my revenge."

"Oookay, someone got mad all of a sudden."

I sighed through my nose, tears filling my eyes.

"Hey, hey, we can do this together, right? You and me?" My heart felt light and happy with hope.

"You and me."

*~*~*

Nexus and Axel appeared in the room suddenly, surprising Marluxia.

"You two are fools to show yourselves around here, traitors!" he spat.

"Hah! You don't even know how it is to deal with REAL traitors!" Nexus shouted back, clenching her fists. Axel placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Traitor?" he said in a calm voice. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why did you let her go? You and your cursed meddling! He was ours! The Keyblade master could have been our slave!" Marluxia screamed.

" Right, your big plan," Axel replied, laughing through his nose. "You use Namine to rewrite Sora's memory piece by piece. He becomes her puppet. Then, using Namine and Sora, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization. Did I get it right? 'Cause that would make YOU the traitor, Marluxia. Not me or Nexus. And besides, Nexus didn't have anything to do with it."

"But you eliminated Vexen!" Marluxia turned to Nexus. "And you aren't even a real Nobody, are you?" Nexus giggled and shrugged.

"Yeah, come to think of it. So what? All I did was weed the garden. And I had to be sure you two trusted me and Nexus."

"I see...a double agent. You've been investigating our conspiracy from the start."

"Moving on...I believe you ordered me to 'rid us of our traitors'..." Axel summoned his chakrams to his side, smirking. "I always follow orders, Marluxia."

"No, you don't," Nexus said, gasping. "That's a lie! Dirty player!"

Axel and Nexus burst out laughing, and slowly Nexus loaded her gun.

"Dirty players stick together, right, Nex?" Axel asked, approaching Marluxia.

"Oh, yes. I concur," Nexus replied, giggling a little.

"Larxene payed the price for disloyalty, and you're next, Marluxia. In the name of the Organization you betrayed, we will annihilate you!" Axel shouted.

"Go ahead, then--strike!" Marluxia said, a devilish grin appearing on his face. Before either Nexus or Axel could do anything, Namine suddenly appeared in between Axel and Nexus and Marluxia.

"Namine!?" Nexus cried. "What are you doing?!"

"What kind of game is this?" Axel demanded. "You think cowering behind Namine will stop me? Think again. Your little mascot can keep you company in the void. Farewell, Marluxia."

"Axel, wait," Nexus pleaded.

"Oh, I think not. Are you listening, Sora?" Marluxia called out. Nexus gasped as Sora and co. ran onto the scene.

"Sora!? You idiot!" Nexus shouted, shaking her head.

"Huh?" Axel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Axel is willing to harm Namine just to get at me! Destroy him!" Marluxia shouted, vanishing with Namine. Sora got into his fighting stance.

"Well, well, Sora. Marluxia made you his puppet after all," Axel muttered.

"Never," Sora said. "After I finish you, he's next."

"What about Nexus?"

"Yeah, what about me?" Nexus said, stomping her foot. "I just HATE being left out." She was being honest, too.

"Fine, whatever. You can go with Axel."

"Hmm... Listen, Sora. We've got more in common than you think. I'd rather not fight you...but I do have a reputation to think of!" Axel readied his chakrams, and Nexus loaded her gun. Sora swung his keyblade in a threatening way, Donald and Goofy got into their fighting stances, and the battle began.

How stupid, Nexus thought, that I'm fighting the good guy, when I'm a good guy, too. This is pointless. What is Axel gonna get out of this, anyway? Is it really for his reputation? Or is it to test him? Either way, it was still stupid to Nexus.

Suddenly she saw a blast of ice coming her way. Shrieking, she hopped out of the way and fired a shot at Donald. She knew better than to hurt Sora, but Donald she didn't give a sh!t. But before she could do anything else, she felt something hard hit her head from behind. She coughed a little and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, and she was surprised to see a little blood. It must've been coming from her nose, she decided, because she couldn't really taste the blood too well. As she turned around to strike back, she saw Axel grab her arm.

"Nex, you--" he gasped.

"What?!" she shrieked, her eyed widening.

"You're hurt..."

"I'm alright."

"Eh, well, we'd better call it quits anyway. I don't want Sora to get himself hurt, either."

"Um, okay," she said, nodding.

"You're not half bad," Axel said, facing Sora. "Looks like it was worth saving your hide after all."

"Saving me?" Sora half-shouted, lowering his keyblade. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry...I'd hate to kill the suspense." Axel took Nexus's arm and dragged her away into a portal.

Nexus's PoV

Axel pushed me into a portal, and I could hear Sora calling our names. But he didn't stop for Sora. He continued until we were far away. It made me feel like we were running away from home. And that would happen soon! We would be able to leave this place! And then what would happen?

"Nex? You okay?" Axel asked me suddenly.

"Um, yeah, why?" I answered.

"Your face is all red."

"Ummm..."

"What were you thinking about?"

"......Revenge..."


	9. Chapter 9:title does not work:

Chapter 9: DIE YOU...BAD WORD!! (double u x3 dot youtube . com/watch?v=XqNBOthwtbg)

BAD WORD!! *snicker* Ienzo is so...hot...Zexion I mean, I guess... ^_^ Wrong fic; anou...AXEL IS SHMEXY!! ^_^ YAY ANOREXIC PYROS!! THEY'RE THE BEST!! (Sora, Riku, Roxas, Tidus, and Zexion: What about us?) Me: GO BACK TO YOUR FICS! (Axel: Yeah! XP) Me: Read!

Nexus's PoV

Axel and I headed down to the basement, but before we continued, Axel grabbed my arm.

"Now listen," he whispered, looking me in the eye. "I'm serious when I say don't do anything yet."

"What?!" I hissed, stomping my foot.

"You heard me. I need to give something to him dealing with Riku, got it memorized? Then after he and Riku tussle, it's your turn. Okay?"

I frowned. "I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier."

"It's because I just got what I needed from Sora."

I raised an eyebrow, but Axel simply shook his head.

"C'mon, let's go."

Axel pulled me along, and we soon reached Zexion talking to himself.

"First Vexen, and now Lexaeus is gone as well... What's to become of the Organization?" he murmured, shaking his head.

"Larxene's out of the picture, too," Axel said, smirking. "Namine turned on her. Gee, I wonder who's next?"

"Maybe you."

"Not on your watch, buddy, because _you're _next," I whispered very quietly. Axel must've heard me, because he shot me a look.

"Me? Naah. I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good. I don't plan on doing a repeat performance anytime soon. No, I think Marluxia's next in line to go."

"You think Sora will win. Because anyone who beats you is unbeatable--is that it?" Zexion said with a small laugh. I snorted angrily. I remembered his laugh..._it_ didn't change.

"That's the idea," Axel said cockliy. "Marluxia plotted to use Sora against the Organization... so it's fitting Sora should be his downfall."

"Then...we won't be needing Riku anymore."

"Good luck disposing of him. You want to take on someone who wasted Lexaeus?"

I gasped quietly and looked at Axel. He narrowed his eyes in a "sorry, couldn't give you away" look. I replied with a "it's cool; I understand" look. He nodded.

"That's not how I do things," Zexion said, turning his back to us. He quickly turned around, a devious glint in his eyes. "Tell me, did you get the data on Riku's home?"

"Right here, Zexy," Axel said, grinning.

"Cut the Zexy stuff, would ya?!"

"No."

Zexion growled; I giggled, amused.

"Shut up, _Nexy_," he said, sticking out his tongue.

"Don't you EVER call me that AGAIN," I half-shouted, clenching my fists. Axel put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it hard, giving me the message to calm down. I sighed through my nose and nodded slightly as Zexion disappeared. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait," Axel replied. I sat down on the floor, stretching out my legs. Axel sat next to me, an arm resting on his knee.

"So...what are we supposed to do while we wait?" I asked. Suddenly I heard a noise.

"Oh, it's only you two," said the figure. It walked into the room, and I saw it was the Riku Replica. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Axel smile evilly.

"Hey, hey, you wanna help us with something?" he asked, grinning.

......

Still Nexus's PoV

I watched as Zexion appeared in the room again, looking frightened. "Showtime," I whispered, smiling. My heart was pounding. I couldn't lose my cool...I had to do this, no matter what!

"What, what IS he?!" Zexion shouted. "No one's ever worn the darkness the way he does. It's NOT POSSIBLE!" Axel nodded, and he, Riku Replica, and I entered the room. "Waaah! Riku?!" he screamed, jumping. We walked forward. "Oh...Oh, yes, of course. Vexen's replica. Good thinking. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one." Axel lowered his head, a devious smile once again appearing on his face. "Axel?"

"Say, Riku," Axel said calmly. "It must be hard now that you know you're not real. I bet you'd LIKE to be real."

"Yeah," Riku's Replica replied bluntly.

"Well, you can. All you need is strength that the real Riku doesn't have. Get that, and you can be a new person, your OWN person. Not Riku, not anybody else. You won't be someone else's copy. You'll be you." Zexion's eyes widened.

"Axel! What are you telling him?!" he shouted, looking even more worried.

"You know, I bet he's as good a place to start as any," Axel stated simply, looking at him, unflinching.

"Have you lost your MIND?!"

"Sorry, Zexy. Saving you doesn't seem half as entertaining as observing Sora and Riku."

Riku Replica started to walk toward Zexion. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, knowing my part was coming.

"No...STOP!!!"

"Stop!" I shouted, walking forward. Zexion looked relieved. Riku Replica, smirking, took a few steps back. "I need to have a word with him..." I lowered my eyes. "With you...Ienzo." I could feel a small, evil grin appearing on my face.

Zexion's eyes widened, and he gasped. "It IS you! You're Nexus from...my past..." He lowered his eyes.

"Look at me, dxmn you!" I shouted, striking him across the face. Tears came to my eyes. "Look at what I am! Look at me! I'm not even whole! I'm not me!! All because of you and those other traitors!" A tear rolled down my cheek. "I hate you. I loved you, don't you remember? I would've died for you! And you..." I shook my head. "No...I'm not the one to say these things...I think I'll let her talk..."

"S-Sune!?"

I stood there motionless, and I let Sune talk through me.

"You...Ienzo...TRAITOR!" she/I shouted, tears rolling down her/my cheeks. "I hate you! Didn't you know I was in love with you? Or did you know, and not love me back because I was a monster?! Because I wasn't whole?! Well, look where you got yourself! I hope you're happy! Because now I am...sort of..." My head lowered as more tears spilled down my cheeks. "I may never be whole again...Even DiZ thought I was a monster...no, not me, Nexus. But Nexus _is_ me. Maybe he's right, maybe I am a freak. But you shouldn't have betrayed me! I...I HATE YOU!!"

"I hope you burn in h3ll, you b5trd!" I shouted, getting control of me again. "You and the rest of the traitors! Just DIE!"

Before Zexion could utter a single word in whole, Riku Replica absorbed him.

"I...I'm...s...orr...y...Ne...xus..."

"Too late," I sobbed, falling to my knees. "Too late, Ienzo...You're too late..."

"Nexus..." Axel took a step toward me. I jumped up and ran off. I only wanted to be alone.

......

*~*~*

Axel walked alone in the silent halls of Castle Oblivion. He wondered about Nexus and Zexion...about what they went through. But mostly he worried about Nexus. He felt-okay, well not really felt, but you know-badly for her, but he didn't know if he could even do anything about it. Especially about what he had just decided.

As he had been thinking about Sora and Roxas, he realized that Sora was going to be unprotected for a while after his memories recovered. Axel knew he had to go after Roxas...but what about Nexus and her plans for revenge? How easy would it be to destroy the coworkers you were around if he did take her to The World That Never Was? Not very, he thought, shaking his head. Which meant...

Axel didn't want that, though. Nexus was one of his closest friends, but so was Roxas. And he had known Roxas longer. To put it simply, he was torn. He didn't want to leave Nexus behind, but then what about Roxas? _Could _he even save him?

Soon Axel heard Nexus's sobs coming from close-by. He turned the corner to see her sitting on the ground, her head in her hands. Now he knew this would be hard. What was he going to do about this? Sora could use her to go along and help out with the other members of the Organization...and it's not like it would take that long, _right_?

Axel knelt down next to Nexus.

"Go away, please," she sobbed in a muffled voice.

"No," Axel said bluntly.

"..." Nexus looked up at Axel's sincere face. She let out a wail of sadness and sobbed into her hands again.

"Hey now..." Axel slowly shook his head. "This isn't the Nexus I know."

"No, she's not, she's gone."

"Don't say that!" Axel jumped at the harshness in his own tone. "You'll always be my partner, my friend, Nexus..."

"Axel..."

Axel sighed and, to Nexus's surprise, swooped her up into his arms. She could feel herself blushing as she tried to stop the tears.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Axel said quietly, knowing what was about to face him. Nexus sniffed and laid her head on Axel's chest. She closed her eyes a little as he carried her away. But it was obvious that she was still awake.

"Nexus?" Axel said timidly.

"Hnn?"

"...Do you..."

"Let me guess, you want me to explain about Ienzo, right?"

"That would be correct."

Nexus sighed through her nose. "Ienzo and the others were Ansem the Wise's assistants. Ienzo was the youngest and supposedly smartest of the group, next to Xehanort, of course. He was also quite the sweet talker, a charmer by nature, which would explain his mind power. But...they were also very curious, too curious for their own good. So one day, I don't remember how or why, they betrayed Ansem's orders and performed the experiment on themselves. I do remember that the castle began to fall apart. And...Ienzo and the others, they...began to fade away... I remember talking to Ienzo and telling him that they were making a mistake...but he didn't listen. It's his fault, though. He is the one that talked Xehanort into it. Kind of like he was always trying to talk Ansem into broadening their research. He was always the test subject...or so he thought. He never thought about me. Or anyone...they were all selfish."

"So you came out to look for them and get revenge yourself?" Axel asked.

"Um, yeah," Nexus lied. _No, of course not_, she thought. Ansem wanted revenge just as much as her. But not more. This was the most important lie yet.

Nexus looked up at Axel and noticed his face looked sad.

"Axel? What's wrong?"

"There's...something I've got to tell you," he said, putting Nexus down.

"Yeah?"

"Turn around."

Nexus's PoV

I turned slowly to see Sora and his companions in large flower-like contraptions.

"Axel?" I asked, taking a step towards Sora. "Does this mean...we can leave?"

"Sort of..."

"Sort of? What else do we have to do?"

"We? A lot of stuff. But nothing here."

"Then what..." I lowered my head in thought.

"Nexus, I'm..."

"_You're_?"

"I'm leaving."

"I'm coming."

"No you aren't."

"What?!"

"You're staying here...with Sora."


	10. Chapter 10: SoThis is Goodbye?

Chapter 10: So...This is Goodbye? FINALE FINALE FINALE!!! (triple double you dot youtube dot com/watch?v=3GykH9OjzP0)

Memo: So this is the end. It's sad. It makes me sad, at least. But it could be worse. It could be like the Tidus one. O.o Anou, I will see you later in the other fics and what not. Love hurts, but it rocks. Sort of. It depends. I mean, if it's Axel, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Tidus, or Zexion, it's cool. Otherwise, it sucks. Gimpy...you suck. *sobs* jk. ^_- You're a cool cat. XD

Nexus's PoV

I felt my head spin. "You're kidding," I said faintly.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You must be."

"I'm not."

"Why!?" I cried, running over to Axel. "Why can't I come? Take me with you!"

"Because of Sora," he said quietly.

"What?!"

"He needs your help, Nex, please."

"No! I refuse! I won't stay here! I..." I stomped my foot in protest. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! I'm your PARTNER, remember? You can't! You...You just _CAN'T_!"

"I...I have to...I'm going after Roxas."

"So?! Why can't I come? What's the _real _reason?!"

"That IS the real reason, Nexus!"

"You...think I'm a freak, don't you...?" I lowered my head, tears clinging to my bottom lashes. He...was just like Ienzo... I couldn't believe this was happening. "You're...just like the others..." I turned around quickly.

"No! NO, no, no, that's not it at all. I would never think that about anyone, especially you, Nexus." Axel walked over to me and spun me around so I was facing him. He gently took my hands in his. "We'll see each other again, okay? When Sora wakes up, you leave with him, and we're bound to see each other along the way. And when I'm done, or when you are, we get back together and it's just like old times, got it memorized?" Axel smiled sadly. "It shouldn't take long to get Sora's memories back, right, Namine?"

Namine appeared and lowered her eyes.

"I'm not sure. It may take a while," she murmured, looking at her nails.

"How long?!" I demanded, getting my hope back. The tears disappeared. "A week? Two weeks? _Three _weeks?" Namine shook her head. "A _month_?" I squeaked. She narrowed her eyes. "Namine, please tell me!" Surely it wouldn't take longer than a month! How many memories did she eff up?!

"At the least, a few months."

I gasped and backed away from Axel into a wall. "Ohhh, no, no, Axel, _no_! I can _not _do that! I can't! I-I won't! Please..."

"Nexus, I promise, we'll see each other again!" Axel said, approaching me. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, but I don't trust what's out there!" I shook my head. "I can't, Axel, I can't. You're my only friend!" The tears returned, blurring my vision. I didn't know what to do. Axel was leaving...this couldn't... I ran. I didn't know where else to go. I usually do that when I'm sad or confused. I run. I try to get away from whatever is trying to hurt me. And in this case, I ran really, really fast.

"Nexus!" Axel shouted, chasing after me. I sobbed hard but didn't let the tears fall. I had to get out. I couldn't let him leave. I just couldn't... He didn't understand at the time. He was all I had ever had. The only person I...Nexus...had loved. Not Sune...but me as _me_. And I couldn't let him just leave me for that long. I had to try and prevent it, even if it meant running.

"Nexus!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Axel reach out and grab me by the robes. His hand touched my waist and pulled me to him. I was expecting something miraculous, but all I got was: "Nexus, please, you've got to do this for me."

"No..." I let out another sob, and soon I was sobbing uncontrollably. "You can't leave me here! You just can't, Axel!"

"Nexus, listen to me very, very carefully."

I looked up into Axel's beautiful green eyes, trying hard not to talk and still look completely pitiful so he'd change his mind.

"I will be back. This isn't the end of anything, only the times of us together in Castle Oblivion. That's all. I swear on my life that I'll see you again. I swear on my life that we'll be together again. And I swear that I'll never forget you, Nexus."

"On your life?"

"On my life."

"...But you technically don't have a life." I was trying to find any loophole possible.

"Please, Nexus, you've got to do this. For Sora...for Roxas, ...for _me_?"

"..." I stayed silent as Axel held me close.

"Nexus, answer me...talk to me!" He shook me by the shoulders. "Nex, I'm begging you."

"...I...don't want to you to leave me...!"

*~*~*

Axel sighed through his nose. This was going to be harder than he thought. She was really serious, and he was, too. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to.

"I won't...you'll...you'll have me in your heart, won't you?" he said quietly, pushing the hair away from Nexus's tear-stained face.

"But what about you?" Nexus whispered, wiping her eyes.

"That doesn't mean I won't forget you." Nexus wasn't satisfied, but she knew she couldn't win this battle. Axel was dead-set on his decision. There was nothing she could do but stall.

"...I'll miss you," Nexus said, hugging Axel tightly.

"I know. I'll...miss you, too." He would. He and Nexus shared a bond that no one understood but them. Things they only thought were funny. He...could remember a feeling. He "felt" it every time he was around Nexus. He had no clue what it was, but to him, it was enough. He would never forget her, or the feeling. Maybe it was in his mind...but could swear he felt something with her.

"So...this is...goodbye...?" Nexus mouthed, her throat tightening up.

"I'll see you again."

Axel gently placed a hand on Nexus's cheek. She closed her eyes briefly, tears rolling down her cheek. "I promise," he added, wiping away her tears. She squeezed her eyes shut as Axel removed his hand. She didn't like this emptiness. "Goodbye," he murmured in her ear, hugging her. And, before Nexus could say anything else, he left.

In that instant...

It was over.

Nexus's PoV

Nothing could describe what I was feeling that day. I felt numb. I felt hurt. I felt loved. I felt...emptiness... This was far worse than when Ienzo and the others left. Even some of the shit DiZ gave me was tame compared to this. We were...so close...and it was over, in one little word..."goodbye."

"He's...gone..." I mouthed, touching my cheek lightly where Axel had touched me. I could feel the warmth of his hand there still. So I stayed there for a while, trying to savor that moment. But finally, it died away.

"Axel...I..."

I lowered my eyes. I didn't get to tell him. I was too afraid. I decided I would wait, until the time was better. Until then, he'd stay in my heart permanently. I would never forget the things he said to me, our memories...even his nickname for me would stay there. Everything!! I vowed there and then to never forget, to never give up waiting, to look for him everywhere. I wouldn't forget him. He'd always be with me. His name would always rest on my lips...and so would these words:

"I...I love you."

Axel's PoV

I returned to The World That Never Was, light-headed with some sort of pain. I wouldn't know though, right? Either way, I missed Nexus. The girl was my friend, Nobody or not. She was one of the few, for that matter. I would never forget her. I knew that much. So I decided from then on, that I would try to finish up as soon as I could. I wanted to see her again already! I missed her already! I would never forget her name, or the feeling that was distant but there when she was around. I knew we'd see each other again, and when we did...

"Nexus...I'll remember you, Nex."


End file.
